


Sudden shift.

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Twisted Memories AU [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Trooper Decommissioning (Star Wars), Clone Trooper Reconditioning (Star Wars), Dehumanization, Freedom, Good Parent Jango Fett, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Kaminoans Being Assholes (Star Wars), Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Parental Obi-Wan, Planet Kamino (Star Wars), Sith, good parent Obi-Wan, recovery from dehumanization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Prime returns to Kamino with a guest, and the gossip kicks off like wildfire.It's not that Cody doesn't want to know who this new person is, or why Prime is acting so weirdly, but gossip is dangerous, and his vode should know better.Right?...In other words, the Clones decide they like Jango with spouse far more than Jango without him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Twisted Memories AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146377
Comments: 20
Kudos: 488





	Sudden shift.

**Author's Note:**

> OOOooooooOOOO, Obi-Wan and Jango on Kamino, not Boba's reaction, but the Clone's...  
> I don't own Star Wars, but this is my AU.  
> Please enjoy.

The Prime’s return from a job had never been so dramatic or talked about, and it was driving Cody mad. 

Hadn't his vode learnt the lesson about the dangers of gossiping where the Kaminoans might hear yet? 

For one, he’d had a guest, ok, it hasn’t happened for a while, but it could easily be a new trainer, and it could be a mean one for all they knew. 

For two, he’d been smiling, which again was abnormal, but it happened, most notably with Boba, the clone who was not a cadet. 

For three, he’d apologised for bumping into a cadet, and smiled, at them. This one was weirder, in fact it had never happened before, and many of the brothers who had been watching from the second the guest arrived had started claiming all sorts of things about his demeaner, random and wild claims completely out of character for Prime. 

Oh the rumours had spread like fire, and then the first Kaminoan died. 

The first Kaminoan, who’d hauled a few cadets in for decommissioning, the Domino squad, if he was correct. Prime had shot them in the back of the head, fire in his eyes the way Cody had never seen, and in front of the whole main training centre, he’d announced there would be no more decommissionings, ever again. 

If Cody hadn’t been there for that, he would have said their descriptions were flawed. He'd trained with Prime before, and Prime had never had fire in his eyes, he never had anything in his eyes. A blankness and detachedness that Cody and many of the other CC’s had been working on trying to replicate. 

But he was there, and the fire had been there. 

His guest had stood beside him, a Jetii, if Cody was correct, and had smiled at Prime with an expression Cody had never seen before on anyone, and Prime had returned it. 

The decommission and reconditioning centres were destroyed with the same righteous fury he hadn’t believed existed and he was declaring them free. 

Cody didn’t understand. 

Had the last 10 years been some long play, to raise them then run away with them? If so, why allow the decommissionings up to that point, why allow any of their vode to be decommissioned or reconditioned, why be so brutal with them in training? 

Had he learnt something new, information revealed by the one he’d brought with him, and decided that whatever it was would not be their fate? 

He'd been sending them to war and death, Cody couldn’t imagine what could be worse than that, enough at least for a line to be drawn or for him to suddenly care. 

Prime didn’t care, he’d never cared. Even the awful righting ring Reau had been running, the one where his vode had been dying, had been shut down because it was damaging the product, not because he was their Buir and they were still young or because he or anyone cared about them. 

No, it had something to do with the fire, he was sure of it, and shared as much with his batch. 

Fire in his eyes, a genuine smile for someone other than Boba, everything was different, even the way he moved, the accent when he added Mando’a to his words, his using names instead of numbers... 

If there were Vode his age, he’d have thought one of them had replaced him. 

But no, there were no Vode that age, and none with his scars, nor any who would know that accent. 

This was the Prime. 

It was Comet that first overheard Prime calling his guest Riduur, and the rumours kicked up a notch. 

They hadn’t known Prime had a riduur, in all their lives he’d never mentioned it to them, though they were only clones. But Boba had never mentioned it either, and he loved to sneak down with the main cadets to spend time with them and gossip. Nor had the trainers, who surely would have made mention of or asked after a riduur if they’d known. 

Was it new love then, someone he’d met and married on his last mission? 

That was Trapper’s theory, that the Senator he’d been hired to assassinate had seduced him so Prime had faked his death and they’d fled to Kamino, but on learning about them Prime’s riduur had demanded they be freed. 

Wolffe’s theory was that Prime had been hiding from his riduur for the last 10 years using Kamino, and now that he’d been found out he was having to fix his mistakes. 

He'd heard Fives talking about mind control and wild theories about who really ordered their creation, but while it was hardly the weirdest theory, no-one was really listening to that one. 

Then Prime had officially adopted them, claimed them as Haat Mando’ade, for any and all clones who wanted it, and offered help for anyone who just wanted to leave and not be part of it. 

The Kaminoans hadn’t liked that, not one bit, but between Prime and his Riduur, they’d been taken care of quickly. Same with the Cuy’val Dar, either they’d bowed to their missing Mand’alor, or they’d been equally dealt with. 

The realisation that Prime wasn’t joking had hit most of them suddenly at some point following the announcement. That they really could just leave, become farmers or mechanics or whatever, that they could go to Mandalore, that they were Prime’s ade, and that he wanted them to be. 

They were his riduur’s ade too, apparently, and given how he’d been with some of the youngest vode, Cody and a few others had watched over that session very protectively, they were actually ok with him being their Buir, maybe. He seemed to be trying to meet as many vode as possible, and for all that meeting them all and learning all their names was a huge venture, he seemed to be managing it. In fact, he hadn’t got a name wrong yet, to their growing amazement and fascination. Yeah, lots of the Vode were deciding they’d be very happy if he was part of their aliit. 

Rex and Bly had each overheard something about brainwashing and the riduur who’s name they really needed to get asking whether the Kaminoans had known Prime had not willingly consented to their creation, making the operation illegal and rendering the contract for the Vode null and void and Fives had cackled and gloated. 

Fox was the first to whisper to him that it sounded like there would be no war, at least not one they were going to be forced to fight in. That the promise of freedom wasn’t an after the war solution, but that for them there might be no war at all. 

Cody didn’t know who this mystery riduur was, but he’d made the Prime better, and was trying to save his brothers, so as far as he was concerned, he was one of the greatest people alive, and he’d protect him with his life. 

Every day, no, every hour, he’d hear at least one vod mutter about how much they preferred Prime now he had his riduur around, even if his ‘legal business’ and ‘negotiations’ with the Kaminoans kept them in the dark about what was actually happening. 

Would it kill someone to give them a proper sitrep? 

This was where Boba’s penchant for gossip and position with the Prime came in handy, the young boy dropping into his bunk from the vents. 

Instantly, Wolffe, Fox, Bly, Ponds and Rex were crowding forwards for information. 

“Woah, woah,” Boba had said, holding both hands up as if to stop the questions, “ok, so, it turns out, a Sith had been in Buir’s head, making him, well, do lots of things. They messed with him, it‘s scary. They stole all his memories of Obi-Wan, Buir didn’t just, like, think he was dead. He just didn’t know he existed. And us, we weren’t his choice, though he wants to save us now we exist, and being mean, he wanted to be nice to you all and treat you like he did with me, but the thing in his brain always made him mean.” 

“What and now it’s gone?” 

“Yeah. Obi-Wan removed it. Obi-Wan's amazing, but a little scary.” 

“Scary?” 

“He’s Buir’s riduur, he’s the person our Buir loved more than anyone, and it’s been 10 years. And Buir never mentioned him, because the Sith stole all his memories of his family. So he’s my O’Buir, and as well as all of you, we have two other vode. I know Buir loves us, but part of me is scared once he gets his real family back, he won’t care anymore.” 

“Boba, Prime never cared about us.” 

“Nyac, he did, he does, I promise. It was the Sith.” 

“Are you serious? About this other family, about all of it.” 

“Lek. Buir and O’Buir want to adopt us all, and they’re going to go back to Mandalore to free it and they want you to be able to be free Mandalorians.” 

Cody loved his little brother, but kriff if he didn’t think his tale was wishful thinking. 

Until it was confirmed the next day by Prime and his riduur. 

That they were really free, that they were leaving Kamino, that they would not have to fight in any Republic war, that they would be welcomed into their family if they wanted to be, but if they wanted to leave, they’d be given help to do so, and Prime would understand. 

Understand, because he’d been demagolka to them, and no amount of excuses, no matter how true they were, could really make up for what had been done. Yes, he’d been mind controlled, no, he hadn’t done it by choice, but at the end of the day that didn’t change what had been done or that they’d been hurt by it. That they were his ade and now he was free he was going to do everything he could to show it to them and prove it to them and make it up to them, but if they could never forgive him, if they didn’t want anything to do with him, he understood completely. 

The whole time, he’d had his hand clasped firmly in the grasp of his riduur, like it was a lifeline. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

The man who had freed Prime, the man who had freed them, the man who Cody was never ever going to let get hurt if he could help it. 

It took a few more days for the anger to really boil up. 

With accepting Prime as their Buir, and Obi-Wan as their O’Buir, something new but actually quite nice, people had started really thinking about things. 

It was Wolffe who’s anger had boiled over first, destroying a few training droids and, when Cody had challenged him to stop with the droids and try him instead, had bruised them both up badly. 

“Someone got into Prime’s head Cody, and they fiddled around and they took his family away from him. His ade, his riduur, they took them. They reconditioned him.” 

Cody had shuddered at that, as had the surrounding vode. 

Reconditioning was awful and even before this new truth, even Prime hadn’t deserved it, no-one could ever deserve it. Someone rooting around in your brain and changing who you were, even if they were just clones, expendable, product, (not that Obi-Wan, O’Buir, seemed to think so) they had thoughts and feelings and the idea of someone doing that to any of them was the fear that kept them up at night. 

Someone had done that to Prime. 

Someone had done that to their Buir. 

No, Cody decided, he didn’t like that one bit. 

He was one of the eldest, at least for the batches under the Alphas, and it was his job to look after his aliit, his Vode and now his new Buire. 

So, it was he who went to find Obi-Wan that afternoon. 

“Hello Cody, what may I do for you?” 

Oh, it was going to take effort to get used to that, politeness and respect, he could get used to it though. 

“Well, sir, some of the Vode and I were thinking about what happened to Pri... Buir. About how this Tyranus, Dooku, reconditioned him.” 

He saw the day Obi-Wan's face rippled at his words, but he had the feeling his anger was not at their thought and his asking, but what had happened to his riduur, and that they had been living under the threat of the same thing for their whole lives. Compassion, it was... nice, from someone who had a different face to their own. 

“Indeed, what specifically were you thinking about?” 

“Well, you’ve removed the Kaminoans and the reconditioning centres, but have you done the same with this Tyranus. This Dooku. Is he... still out there? Could he come after you again, or Boba or your ade or Pr... Buir?” 

“Oh Cody, as much as I appreciate your worry, you don’t have to. Dooku’s biggest strength was that we didn’t know about him. We do now, and we will capture or kill him. You and your Vode will be safe, and Jango will be safe from him, I won’t let him take my riduur from me again, not even the Ashla or Bogan could manage that.” 

Cody didn’t particularly know who or what the Ashla and Bogan were, but Obi-Wan said it with the same tone he used when he promised Rex’ika his blond hair wouldn’t get him decommissioned. 

“Still, sir, when you do go after him, permission to join you. He is, after all, the real reason my vode were reconditioned or decommissioned, the reason your riduur was taken from you, all of it. We would like to help.” 

Obi-Wan's smile was bright, calming and reassuring. 

“Well, I'd loathe to put any of you in harm's way, but I suppose I also can’t stop you if you were to choose to come with us, and given the determination some of you have shown, most of you, I can’t imagine you wouldn’t follow me anyway... when we find Dooku, when we go after him, if you still want to be part of it, you’ll need a good team, because it will be dangerous, and not just vode who are skilled, but vode who work well together.” 

Was that... permission. 

“I think I can trust you to work that out. I can, can't I, Cody?” 

“Sir yes sir.” 

“Oh, and Cody, less of the ‘Sir’ and the saluting. I know you were trained to do it, but dear one, I don’t need to be saluted.” 

“But you outrank me, sir. And... and even if we’re not an army, aren’t you the second most powerful person in the True Mandalorians?” 

“I’m not a soldier, Cody, not for a long time, and now, neither are you, not in the GAR and not at all, unless you want to be. And if you did choose to join the Haat’ad verde, which you are free to do, Mandalorians don’t salute by the forehead. We hold a fist to our hearts, like this.” 

Without even thinking, Cody copied the salute he’d just been taught, committing it to memory and promising he’d teach all his vode as soon as he could. 

He was going to be a soldier, if not in the GAR then for Mandalore, but unlike some of his brothers, he couldn’t imagine being anything other than a soldier. He was going to put together the best squad for this mission, they were going to be the most skilled and most cohesive, and they were going to stop Dooku before he harmed anyone else, or tried to harm their aliit again. 

Obi-Wan was not his General, like the Kaminoans had said, no, he was Cody’s Rid’Alor. 

And he was Cody’s O’Buir. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a:  
> Vode- siblings, brothers/sisters/friends. Referring to the Clones.  
> Jetii- Jedi  
> Riduur- spouse  
> Haat Mando’ade- True Mandalorians.  
> Cuy’val Dar- ones who have been forgotten. The trainers for the Clones.  
> Mand’alor- Sole leader. King/Queen  
> Ade- children  
> Aliit- family/clan  
> Vod- sibling (singal) Brother/ sister  
> Buir- parent.  
> O’Buir- Obi-Wan Parent. Dad Obi-Wan.  
> Nyac- No  
> Lek- yeah. Short for elek meaning yes  
> Demagolka- child abuser, war criminal, worst of the worst scum.  
> Buire- parents  
> ‘ika- suffix meaning small. Rex’ika meaning little Rex. Affectionate.  
> Rid’Alor- Spouse of the Leader. King’s consort. Queens's consort.  
> Haat’ad- True Mandalorians (short) 
> 
> Basically Dooku also recruited the Cuy’val Dar, and while some death watchy ones were willing and fine with it, the ones that weren’t were also controlled, at least so they wouldn’t tell or leave.  
> Muse willing, a story from that POV, a member of the Cuy'val Dar over those 10 years who was Haat Mando'ade, and one from Boba's POV when Jango and Obi-Wan return, will be up soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.  
> My Tumblr is One_Real_Imonkey.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
